


Pó po

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe <em>does</em> cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pó po

**Author's Note:**

> Pó po is Mandarin for mother-in-law.

'...never see eye to eye on that.' Zoe stormed down off the bridge, head held high and angry.

'I _know_ it's unreasonable.' Wash hurried to overtake her, hands spread wide in appeal. 'It's just that she thinks festivals are all about the food -'

'And your mother thinks I can't cook.' Zoe slammed a pan vengefully on the stove. 'I can cook.'

'Zoe can cook?' Jayne helped himself to a protein bar, oblivious of the atmosphere in the room. 'Never seen that.'

'Zoe can cook,' Wash confirmed hastily. 'She cooks, uh...'

'Soup.' Zoe caught Wash's eye and smiled suddenly. 'I cook soup.'

Wash stifled a snort of laughter. 'That you do, wife. That you do.'

Jayne stared at them, hand arrested on the way to his mouth. 'What's so funny about soup?'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wife Soup (The Best Served Hot Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185087) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust)




End file.
